Names Have Power
by Goddess Of Idiots
Summary: No longer a one-shot. A collection of one-shots about couples talking to their kids. Enjoy. ;) Now a multi chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**Names have Power**

**Hi, I'm back, yes I know I haven't updated A New Beginning for a while but I'm working on the new update. I got this idea while I was writing the new update for A New Beginning so I decided to write it before I forget. Anyways I hope you enjoy. ;)**

**Percy is 36 years old**

**Annabeth is 36 years old**

**Silena is 9 years old **

Percy's POV

Me and Annabeth were sitting on the sofa watching the TV together when our 9 year old daughter came through the door. She had just came back from school but there were tear stains down her face.

"Silena sweetheart, what's wrong?" asked Annabeth gently. Silena looked up at Annabeth and ran into her arms. Annabeth hugged her and whispered comforting words to her. I walked over to where they were.

"What's wrong Silena?" I asked concerned. She sniffed and looked up at me with her stormy grey eyes, Annabeth's eyes to be exact.

"Am I named after anyone?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" Questioned Annabeth.

"Because at school Eloise was telling everyone how she was named after her mums best friend, so everyone was telling each other how they were all named after someone. Then someone asked me who I was named after and I said no one so they started making fun of me!" said Silena sniffing.

"Sweetheart, don't listen to them, you're just as special as they are." Said Annabeth sweetly.

"So am I?" questioned Silena. Me and Annabeth looked at each other having a silent conversation in our minds.

Annabeth: Should we tell her?

Percy: She already knows about demigods, we might as well.

"Yes, sweetheart, you are." Said Annabeth.

"Who?" Silena asked curiously.

"A very special friend of mine who died in the second Titan war." I told her.

"She was a daughter of Aphrodite who died when she led the Ares cabin into battle because Clarisse wouldn't." I carried on.

"You named me after a daughter of Aphrodite!" shouted Silena angrily.

"Do not shout at your father Silena." Demanded Annabeth.

"Sorry dad." Said Silena

"That's ok sweetheart." I replied.

"She was a different from most daughters of Aphrodite, she was like Piper. She had a boyfriend called Charles Beckendorf, everyone called him Beckendorf except Silena who called him Charlie. He had died a couple of days before her on a mission and she was lost without him. But at least now they're together in Elysium. Also you should be grateful, she's part of the reason me and your mother got together. So all in all, you're named after a hero, a real hero." I said.

"Thank you mum and dad." Said Silena happily and skipped upstairs to her room. Half way up the stairs I heard her whisper to herself.

"Thank you Silena for getting mum and dad together."

I think Annabeth must have heard as well because she laughed quietly to herself. I smiled too, I guess names do have power.

**15 Years Later**

Silena's POV

Me and my husband sat in the hospital room as I cradled my new born baby son. We were debating on what to call him. Suddenly I got an idea.

"What about, Charlie?" I asked.

"That sounds great, any reason?" my husband asked.

"He was one of your half-brothers who died on a mission during the second Titan war."

"Great, I'll go tell everyone." He said smiling. He got up and walked out of the room to go and tell everyone waiting. I stood up and followed. Just before I walked out the doors I stopped and smiled at my beautiful baby boy, Charlie.

"And you're named after someone very special to someone." I whispered smiling.

"Silena would be proud."

**There we are, lovely don't you think? Anyway please review on what you think. Also if didn't catch on, Silena's husband was a son of Hephaestus. Also don't forget to check out my other story A New Beginning which the new update will be posted very soon. Also today is the date Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters is released in cinemas for UK so I posted this today as a little celebration. See you soon.**

**Goddess Of Idiots. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**All rights and whatever go to Rick Riordan.**

**Ok, I knew I said this was a one-shot but, I changed my mind, so deal with it!**

**Thalia's POV**

I saw my daughter staring at a picture on the wall. I smiled sadly. The girl in the picture looked very alike to the girl looking at the picture. They had the same olive skin and silky black hair. The only difference is that the girl looking at the photo had electric blue eyes, like mine. Of course she looked most like her father but everyone had commented, even Annabeth and Percy, that her daughter had the same attitude as her.

She felt a pair of arms slide round her waist and a head rest on her shoulder.

"I love you, both of you. You know that don't you?" asked Nico

I smiled at him.

"Of course I know, I'm not stupid!" I exclaimed.

Even though I couldn't see him I knew he rolled his eyes.

**Bianca's POV**

I stared at the photo on the wall. I've looked at it so many times, I nearly knew every detail off by heart! Even though I'd seen it many times, I didn't actually know who the girl was. She looked kind of like my dad, but I wasn't so sure. We have quite a lot of photos in our house. Lots of me, some of mum and dad, and a lot of my aunties and uncles or mum and dads other demi-god friends. But this was the photo that stood out the most, I mean it wasn't particularly a big photo or have bright colours but the girl in it looked different. She looked frozen in time. Of course I'd asked mum and dad about the photo loads of times but they'd never given me a straight answer. When I asked dad his eyes were misty and he looked ready to cry, which is weird because I've never seen my dad cry apart from the time when mum was involved in a car crash a few years ago. But that's a story for another time. When I asked mum she just stared at the photo and smiled sadly and said she'd tell me another day but she never did. The next person I asked was Auntie Annabeth but she just smiled at me and said that I should ask my dad. After that I asked Uncle Percy. He looked nervous and said she was my- but after a stern look from my mum he said It was nobody. Next I asked Auntie Piper and Uncle Jason, but they just stared at the picture and told me that they didn't know who it was. Well, at least some people can tell the truth. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that my dad was standing behind me. He stood there for about 10 minutes before he spoke.

"That's my sister." He said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"The girl in the photo, she's my sister." He replied.

"That's Hazel?" I asked him confused.

"No, Hazel's my half-sister, the girl in the photo is, was, my full blood sister." He told me.

"What was her name?" I asked quietly

"Bianca." He replied.

"What?" I asked.

"No, I meant that Bianca was her name." said my dad.

"You mean, you named me after her?" I asked him.

He nodded silently.

"How did she die?" I asked quietly.

I looked up at my dad, hoping he would tell me, I knew it was difficult just to tell me that.

"When she was 12, she joined the hunters of Artemis, and then Artemis got kidnapped so she and some others, including your mother and Uncle Percy, were sent on a quest. But Bianca sacrificed herself to save the others." He explained to me what happened.

"She saved mum and Percy." I said quietly.

"She was a hero, and an amazing person, she would be so proud of both of you." Said my mum walking over to stand next to my dad.

A few days past and dad had given me some old photos of Bianca for me to keep. Today was my birthday, March 8 and mum and dad said they had a huge surprise planed for me. I came home from school and walked into the living room where my mum was waiting for me.

"Hello sweetheart, happy birthday." Said mum.

"Hi mum, where's dad?" I asked her.

"He's outside with your surprise." She replied.

Mum took my hand and led me outside. My dad was crouching on the ground next to a huge hole filled with loads of food and drink. Ok, I have to admit, I was totally confused! We walked closer and I realized that dad was chanting in ancient Greek. I couldn't translate it but it was really creepy.

"Mum, I'm scared." I told her.

She squeezed my hand but when I looked up at her face I could she looked scared too. That was a really weird expression to see on my mums face, I don't think I've ever seen my mum look scared. She stopped just behind my dad. Suddenly ghostly figures started floating towards us. My dad stopped chanting.

"Stop, only Bianca Di Angelo may drink." Said my dad.

**(I know Bianca tried for rebirth but just pretend she didn't.)**

Even though my dad had said my full name I don't think he was talking about me.

The ghosts looked reluctant but obeyed my dad and stayed back.

"Where is she, she should be here." Muttered my dad quietly.

My mum place her hands on dads shoulder and I could tell it relaxed him. Suddenly a silver light flickered between the other ghosts. It came closer and soon it was right in front of us. It was defiantly a girl but I couldn't make out what she looked like. She bent down in front of the pit and drunk from it. When the ghost arose I realized who it was. In front of me was the girl from the photo. My dad's sister, Bianca. I heard my mum gasp.

"Hello Nico." Said Bianca at last.

"H-hi Bianca." He managed.

Mum put his arms around his waist and Bianca smiled.

"Ah, Thalia if I'm right?" asked Bianca.

"Yes, I haven't seen you for years, I'm surprised you remembered me." Replied mum.

It felt weird when people called mum Thalia because I knew she hated being called that. That's why dad always calls her Thal's.

"Of course I remembered you but if I do remember, you were the lieutenant of Artemis, so how did you end up with my dearest brother?" asked Bianca.

My mum and dad blushed and Bianca laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm only kidding." Said Bianca.

"Anyway enough about you guys, who is this young girl?" asked Bianca looking at me.

I smiled. My dad seemed unable to say anything so my mum did instead.

"This is you niece, Bianca." Said mum gently.

"You named her after me?" asked Bianca surprised.

"It was Nico's idea, a way of honouring you." Said my mum.

"You're a very pretty girl, you look a lot like you parents." Bianca told me.

"Thank you." I replied.

Her image started to flicker.

"I cannot stay much longer, the ghosts must return to the underworld." Said Bianca.

"I love you all, happy birthday Bianca, I'm very proud of you all." Said Bianca.

Her image flickered again and she disappeared with all the other ghosts.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Said mum and dad.

"You mean, you did that for me?" I asked them.

They nodded. I hugged them both.

"Thank you, that's the best present ever!" I exclaimed.

"You're welcome." They said.

"But, why haven't you done that before?" I asked dad.

Mum bit her lip.

"You see, the spirits of the underworld are only allowed to be summoned 3 times." said my dad.

"So, we can summon her 2 more times?" I asked dad.

"No, I'd already summoned her 2 times before when I was younger. But when I was 12, my dad, Hades, told me I could only summon her once more." Explained Nico sadly.

"So, your dad used up her last visit so she could be there for your birthday." Explained mum.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Thank you, I love you so much!" I exclaimed.

**Aww, so adorable don't you think? I was thinking of writing another chapter for this story and I finally decided to do it. This story will probably become a multi-chapter story but I won't update as much as my other stories. If you have any other ideas for chapters send them in and I'll try to include them. Anyway guess what… the teachers at my secondary school are on strike so I've got the day off! Plz review and whatever.**

**Goddess Of Idiots. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**All rights and characters go to Rick Riordan.**

**Piper's POV**

There are times when I miss Jason more than ever and there are also times when I think he's still here. Some people say I'm going mad but others don't. Thalia and Nico understand. Thalia misses Jason as much as I do and sometimes she rings up to talk to him but then realizes he's not here. Nico tells me that even after so many years, he still thinks his sister is still alive. Others just look at me in pity. Leo and Reyna always visit me, cheering me up and telling me I'll feel better soon. I appreciate their concern, I really do. But they still have each other. They don't know what it's like to lose the other part of you. At the moment I'm sitting on the sofa with my daughter Thalia, named after Jason's sister of course. Her twin Jason, named after his father, was looking at a photo album with a frown on his face.

"Are you alright Jason?" I asked him.

"Yes, yeah, I'm fine." Said Jason.

"What are you looking at?" asked Thalia.

"Oh, just a photo album." He replied and went back to frowning at the album.

**Jason's POV**

Now, in my life, I've learnt many things. Like for example the Greek Gods and Goddess's exist and that my mum is a demi-god. But what I believe to be the most important thing I've learnt is never, and I mean NEVER ask mum about the blonde haired guy she's always standing next to in the photos in the photo album. The first time I'd asked was when I was about 7, mum had given Thalia and I the photo album to look through. In one of the photos, mum was standing next to two boys. One of them I'd recognized as Uncle Leo, he was pretty easy to recognize with his elfish features. Also he always smiled and he was the only smiling one in the photo so it was pretty easy to tell this was after something not very good. I think mum mentioned something about a war with Gaia, I don't know, I wasn't really listening to be honest! Anyway the other boy had his arms round mum's waist. He had cropped blonde hair and was about as tall as Uncle Percy. He also had the same eyes as Auntie Thalia. I pointed this out to mum and she just smiled sadly. I then went on to ask who it was and mum started crying, I felt really bad because I thought I'd said something wrong. Mum locked herself in her room for the day leaving Thalia and I alone. A bit later, Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico came round as they often do, I don't really know why. Anyway Thalia and Nico took us to their house because Auntie Thalia said mum wasn't feeling well. At their house I noticed the same photo. I asked Auntie Thalia about because I remember the boy had the same eyes as her. Her eyes started watering a bit and all she managed to say was Jason before Nico came over and saw her upset so told her to get their daughter Bianca from upstairs, she nodded gratefully and went upstairs. Nico asked us what had made our mum upset and I just pointed at the photo. He nodded and walked off somewhere. So to conclude, I haven't asked about that photo again. Apart from now…

"Mum, can you come here for a second?" I asked her nervously.

"Sure sweetheart, what do you need?" she asked me.

"Oh, I just wanted to show you something." I replied.

She stood up and walked towards me.

"What did you want to show me?" she asked kindly.

That's what I love about my mum, she's always kind, no matter what.

"Who's that standing next to you in the photo?" I asked pointing to the boy next to mum.

Her eyes started to mist up a bit.

"Oh silly, you know who that is, that's Leo!" she exclaimed nervously, trying to cover it up when I'd clearly NOT pointed at Leo.

"Mum, you know I didn't point at Leo. Who's the boy standing with his arms around your waist?" I asked her a second time.

"T-That's your dad." Mum said shakily.

Now, Thalia and I never really asked about our dad, I mean he wasn't here so we just suspected he'd left mum alone with us. So I was pretty surprised when my mum told me that the most serious looking boy in the photo was my dad. Thalia must have been pretty shocked too because she gasped and walked over to us.

"Say what?" asked Thalia incredulously.

"That's Jason, he's your father." Repeated Mum slowly.

"Well, where is he?" asked Thalia.

My mum's eyes started to water and soon there were tears flowing down her face.

"Oh my Gods mum, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Said Thalia.

"It's not your fault darling." Said Mum.

"Do you want me to call anyone?" I asked her.

"Reyna and Leo." She whispered.

And then she collapsed. Thalia caught her before she hit the ground. Thalia laid her down on the couch and mum's body started to shake violently. I rushed off to call Reyna and Leo. I stopped in front of the phone and dialled in their number.

(**Bold=Jason, **_italics=Leo._)

_"Hello, this is the amazing Leo Valdez, what's up?"_

**"It's me Jason, mum's collapsed and she's shaking really badly." **

_"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible, don't go anywhere. Also ring Percy and Annabeth." _

**"Alright, but please hurry up, I don't know what's wrong with her."**

_"Yeah I know, I'll be there soon."_

I put down the phone and dialled Percy and Annabeth's number.

(**Bold=Jason,**_ italics=Annabeth._)

_"Hello Jason, is anything wrong?" _

**"Yeah, mum's collapsed and she's shaking really badly, I called Leo and he said he'll be here soon and he told me too call you as well."**

_"Okay, I'll be there soon, just make sure someone is with her at all times."_

**"Okay, thanks."**

I put the phone down just as the doorbell rang. I rushed back into the living room and answered the door. Leo was at the door with Reyna. I showed them where mum was, she was still lying on the couchshaking. Thalia was knelt down beside her, she had placed a wet cloth on her forehead. Leo and Reyna sat down beside her.

"Did you call Annabeth?" asked Leo.

I nodded, I'd never seen him so serious before.

"Jason." my mum muttered.

"Why would she say my name?" I asked.

Reyna and Leo shook their heads.

"No, not your name." whispered Reyna.

The doorbell rang again so I got up and answered. Annabeth walked in with Percy trailing behind her. Annabeth knelt in front of mum.

"She said Jason." Leo told her.

"Oh Piper." Whispered Annabeth.

"A flashback!" exclaimed Percy.

"Of course! What happened?" demanded Annabeth.

Thalia told her the story while I just sat there and watched.

"A flashback of that night." Murmured Annabeth to herself.

"What night?" I asked.

"The night your father died." Said Percy quietly.

Suddenly mum started coughing hysterically. Annabeth grabbed a bag that had some kind of lemon looking squares.

"Ambrosia." Breathe Thalia.

Annabeth force fed it to mum. A few minutes later and the colour came back to my mum's face. She weakly sat up with the help of Thalia.

"Jason, h-he's gone." Sobbed mum.

Annabeth put her arm round mum.

"Gone, but I'm right here?" I asked confused.

"Kids, come with me for a minute." Said Percy.

We got up and followed him outside into the garden. He motioned for us to sit, so we did.

"Did your mother ever tell her about you dad?" he asked us.

We shook our heads.

"He was my cousin and was Auntie Thalia's brother. He was your mum's boyfriend when she was pregnant with the two of you. One night, a few weeks before you were born, a monster attacked. It went to kill your mother. But your father saved her, he pushed her out of the way and the monster killed him instead. He sacrificed his life to save both of you and your mum. He was a hero." Percy told us.

"Is that why when Annabeth and Reyna were pregnant, they went to Camp?" asked Thalia.

"Yeah, we thought after that accident, it would be best if any pregnant demi-gods, stayed at camp where no monsters could come and invade." Said Percy.

Percy reached into his pocket and fished out two folded up pictures.

"I'm sure your mother doesn't have many pictures of your dad because it would upset her, but I'm sure it wouldn't hurt for you tp have some pictures." Said Percy.

He handed us each a photo of a blonde haired, blue eyed boy. He was in his early 20's. He had his arms wrapped around mum. Percy got up to leave.

"Wait." I said.

He turned to face me.

"What was our dad's name?" I asked him.

Even in the dark I could see his smile.

"Jason." he replied.

**There you go! Perfect don't you think? I broke up from school yesterday for half-term. Though rumour has it there is a big storm heading for England on Monday so I think I'll just have to sit inside and write! Anyway, please review or whatever.**

**Goddess Of Idiots. ;)**


End file.
